Ssst, Rahasia
by baekyoo
Summary: SEQUEL. tidak lain tidak bukan, semuanya karena Baekhyun, Jongin harus membuat dan menyimpan rahasia-rahasia yang menyebalkan. salahkan Baekhyun untuk semua rahasia gila ini! BaeKai, KaiBaek ! Yaoi, DLDR, GJ, Typos, ah tau ah gelap. uke!kai.
1. Chapter 1

**Ssst, rahasia.**

**By: Baekyoo**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**DLDR ! Typo(s) ! Yaoi ! BL !**

**Pairingnya: ssst, rahasia. Baca ajah :-)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namanya Jongin, Kim Jongin. Seorang anak lelaki yang tertutup dan suka membaca buku dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Seseorang yang memakai kawat gigi,

Si kutu buku, Jongin.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Teeeet teeet.

Jam istirahat. Waktu favorit bagi para murid di manapun itu, kecuali baginya.

Jongin lebih senang jika berdiam diri di bangkunya. Memutar musik melalui earphone dan membaca buku yang dibelinya setiap hari minggu.

Semenjak SMA, setiap jam istirahat Jongin tidak pernah keluar kelas lagi, karena pernah suatu kejadian ia pergi ketoilet, ada segerombolan anak nakal menguncinya disana sampai 2 jam. Kalau tidak ada penjaga sekolah, mungkin Jongin sudah terkurung disana sampai malam. Bukannya takut, Jongin hanya tidak mau mencari gara-gara.

Ia tidak mau menjadi korban jail murid satu sekolah.

"oi oi oi, si kutu buku tidak ke kantin rupanya, apa kau membawa bekal dari ibumu, hm?"

Jongin melirik sekilas pada seseorang yang berteriak dari depan kelas lalu kembali fokus kepada bukunya. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, itu Byun Baekhyun dari kelas sebelah. Seorang pangeran sekolah yang cantik dan populer. Seseorang yang sering mencari gara-gara dengan Jongin.

Kenapa dia kesini?

Teman sekelas Jongin mulai memperhatikan mereka berdua. Ada yang menjerit tertahan karena nyatanya, Byun Baekhyun adalah idola hampir satu sekolah.

"membaca apa kali ini? buku cengeng?" Baekhyun menyeletuk dan duduk di meja Jongin,

"kau tidak bisa melihat? Aku membaca kisi-kisi ujian." Jawab Jongin ketus. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam di sekitarnya yang mungkin merasa marah dan jengkel karena Jongin berkata kurang ajar pada Baekhyun. Uh, berlebihan.

Baekhyun menarik permennya keluar dan tersenyum mengejek.

"sok rajin rupanya, hng?"

"cih, aku tidak sepertimu yang bisanya berbuat nakal, tidak pernah belajar lagi. Nilaimu itu hancur!" Jongin menutup bukunya dan menatap Baekhyun datar.

"Ya, Kim Jongin, kau berani padaku? Kau tau aku siapa?" kata Baekhyun sambil menahan tawanya, berlagak sombong.

"aku tidak takut padamu" jawab Jongin santai. Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya.

"hey, kawat gigi!" ujar Baekhyun sebal, tak ada rasa marah sebenarnya, dan Jongin tau Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang mudah marah. Hanya jahil dan suka mengganggu, dia tidak pernah serius.

"kenapa kau kesini? Disini bukan kelasmu."

Baekhyun tetawa dan menjilat permennya lagi. "jangan terlalu percaya diri, aku cuma mau mau mengunjungi pacarku" Jongin berdecih.

"Seulgi tidak ada disini, bisakah kau pergi?" Jongin memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan mematikan musiknya. Merasa Jengkel tiba-tiba.

"oh ok, aku juga tidak mau lama-lama disini" Baekhyun berdiri dan menatap Jongin angkuh. "ngomong-ngomong kawat gigimu sangat lucu, Kim Jongin"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Baekhyun membuka seragamnya dan hendak mencium pemuda di depannya. Namun, pemuda itu malah menahan dada Baekhyun.

"kau tidak jijik?" tanya orang itu, Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya.

"karena apa?"

Pemuda berkulit cokelat itu mendengus. "kawat gigiku, kau terus mengejekku di sekolah. Kau membuatku kesal"

Jongin—berkata sembari memajukan bibirnya. Baekhyun tertawa.

"oh ayolah, kau tau aku tidak pernah serius berbicara seperti itu padamu, aku sangat menyukainya!" ujar baekhyun, melumat bibir Jongin yang kini ada di bawahnya dengan lembut.

Jongin memutus ciumannya dan berdecak. "jangan mengejekku lagi atau aku benar-benar akan mencopotnya, kau 'kan yang menyuruhku memakai kawat gigi bodoh ini!"

"oke Jongin.. Maafkan aku, hm?" rayu Baekhyun. Tanpa diucapkan, Baekhyun sudah tau jawabannya.

..Ya..

"..menyebalkan" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mencium Jongin lagi, menjilati gigi atas Jongin yang terhiasi kawat gigi dengan lidahnya. Baekhyun sangat menyukai sensasinya. Membuat gairahnya memuncak.

"kau mau lepas sendiri atau aku yang melepasnya?" tanya Baekhyun tak sabaran, menunjuk celana sekolah Jongin yang masih terpasang manis.

"hng, lepas saja!" jawab Jongin. Menggeliat, tak sabar juga rupanya.

"ahaa, dengan senang hati, sayang.."

Hngg, siapa yang tau jika Kim Jongin—si kutu buku, ternyata adalah kekasih dari Byun Baekhyun—pangeran sekolah yang populer. Bahkan hubungan mereka jauh lebih lama dari hubungan Baekhyun dengan Seulgi. Cih, Baehyun tidak serius dengan gadis yang satu itu. Hanya ada Jongin dihantinya.

**-END-**

**Sekian dan terimakasoy T.T**


	2. minggu yang kacau

**SEQUEL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAI :)**

**Sekian lama aku pergi, aku banyak berhutang pada readers yang sudah membaca ff aku, maaaaaaf sekali.. aku hiatus lamaaaa sekali..**

**tapi sekarang, yes! aku kembaliiii~**

* * *

**thanks to :**

**deathangel94 (yang baik hatii) /**** Septaaa / putrifibrianti96 / maya han / Keepbeef Chiken Chubu / askadufa / oracle88 / jongin48 / / little Dark Wolf 99 / vankaiii / SooBabyBee / yuki edogawa / teleportbabies /**

**dan Guest '-'**

* * *

**hai, ini aku buat sequelnya loh, haha.. ini enggak begitu bagus, jadi maaf jika enggak begitu berkenan/? Hehe.. dan ngomong-ngomong, emmm..eeehh.. emm.. ini..i-ini... YADONG '-' MAAAAAF.. Huhuhuuuu.. aku enggak tahu, hanya ada ide-ide yadong dipikiranku, macam bocah mecum pulak :C kalo kamu enggak suka yadong, mending gausah dibaca deh daripada kecewah :C**

**.**

**Cukup salam-salamnya, hehe.. Selamat membacaaaaaahhh ^^**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MINGGU YANG KACAU**

**By : Baekyoo**

.

.

Hari minggu sekarang. Tepat pada hari Senin besok sekolahnya akan mengadakan ujian akhir semester satu dan Jongin kelimbungan, otaknya sering error akhir-akhir ini karena terlalu banyak menonton TV.

Tsk, ini gara-gara pengaruh Byun Baekhyun yang menularinya virus nonton drama tengah malam. Jujur, Jongin sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan drama itu, lembek, tetapi setiap episodenya selalu membuat Jongin penasaran dan candu. Mungkin karena aktor utamanya yang tampan dan bertubuh seksi,oh jangan lupakan perut kotak-kotaknya di episode dua belas kemarin. "Ya ampun, Jongin!" pemuda itu menggeleng keras, berusaha kembali fokus pada buku paket Matematika miliknya. Jongin rasa Baekhyun memang membawa pengaruh buruk baginya.

Tok, tok!

Jongin sedikit tersentak mendengar ada ketukan dari luar. Mengagetkan saja.

Jongin berdecak malas. "masuk," katanya acuh, ia alihkan pandangannya pada kepala seseorang yang menyembul dari balik pintu. Itu bukan ibunya. Bukan pula ayah Jongin.

"aloha!"

Oh, bocah yang dipikirkannya tadi datang rupanya. "ada apa kesini?" kata Jongin kelewat datar. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dan melangkahkan kakinya santai masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin.

"ibu dan ayahmu baru saja keluar, tuh mobilnya masih didepan." Kata Baekhyun.

"aku tahu," Jongin berdecak kemudian. Bolpoinnya tak sengaja mencontreng rumus yang penting saat ia menoleh tadi.

"ayahmu bilang mau ke rumah nenekmu di kota,tumben kau tidak ikut, biasanya menempel orang tua terus.. eughh.." Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya yang berbalut kaus kuning dan celana jeans hitam ke ranjang Jongin tanpa rasa sungkan. "sedang apa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Okey, ini mulai menyebalkan. Sekali Baekhyun bertanya, dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum merasa hatinya puas, dan Jongin malas meladeninya.

"sedang sibuk, bisakah kau keluar dan mencari orang lain untuk kau wawancarai, Baek?" ketus Jongin.

"mau main?" tawar Baekhyun. Jongin memutar kursinya dan menatapnya seolah Baekhyun adalah manusia ter idiot yang pernah ditemuinya. "Senin ada ujian dan kau mengajakku main? Kau gila! Nilaimu hancur, Baek! Aku harus berapa kali mengingatkanmu?"

"oh ayolah, mumpung rumahmu sepi," Baekhyun tersenyum penuh makna, tak mengindahkan sindiran menyakitkan dari Jongin tadi.

"apa maksudmu?"

"apa lagi? Ya main!"

Geez, Jongin tahu arah pembicaraan Baekhyun sekarang.

"kau gila! Sungguh!" sungut Jongin. Baekhyun berdiri dan mengunci kenop pintu Jongin. Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum pada Jongin yang kini menatapnya jengkel.

"sini, sini.." kata Baekhyun setelah mendudukkan dirinya ke pinggir ranjang Jongin. Menepuk pahanya sendiri.

"ini jam dua belas kalau kau mau tahu," Jongin melipat tangannya. "dan kau tidak sedang ingin berolah raga siang di kamarku 'kan, Baek?"

"sebentar saja, dan aku janji setelah ini kau boleh belajar lagi. Sepuasmu, okey?" Baekhyun kembali menepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan agar Jongin duduk disana.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menggoda pemuda dengan kawat gigi itu agar mau menuruti Baekhyun. Dengan wajah memerah, Jongin menaruh bolpoinnya ke meja belajar. Ia dekati Baekhyun dan duduk di paha sang kekasih. Kakinya ia lingkarkan ke pinggang Baekhyun yang tidak lebih kecil dari miliknya.

"good boy!" ujar Baekhyun, mengacak rambut hitam pemuda manis berkawat gigi itu.

Ia sentuh pipi halus Jongin dan mengusapnya sayang. Indera penciumannya menangkap wangi tubuh Jongin yang khas, wangi lemon."kau wangi, sudah mandi ternyata, hm?" ucapnya sebelum mengecup leher Jongin dan menghirup wanginya dalam-dalam. Ia rengkuh tubuh Jongin erat, semakin hari Jongin semakin membuatnya kecanduan.

Jongin berdecak, tangannya ia sampirkan ke bahu Baekhyun. "cepatlah! kau membuang waktuku, Byun" katanya sambil tertawa kecil. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan mencium bibir Jongin kilat. "oke, oke"

Pemuda itu kemudian mengecupi bibir Jongin beberapa kali. Membuat Jongin tertawa malu. "kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"geli," jawab Jongin sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir bawah Baekhyun, melumatnya pelan. "buka mulutmu" kata Baekhyun. Dan Jongin membukanya untuk lumatan-lumatan Baekhyun yang terkesan bernafsu. Ia gerakkan lidahnya bergesekan dengan lidah Baekhyun yang basah. Ia telan liurnya dan liur Baekhyun yang masuk dan bercampur kedalam rongga mulutnya.

"bagaimana?" Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya. Menatap Jongin yang tersenyum. "manis, kau baru makan permen?"

Baekhyun terkekeh dan mencium Jongin. Nyatanya sebelum ke rumah Jongin, ia membeli satu toples permen lollipop dan mengemutnya beberapa. "kau suka? Aku beli yang dua rasa, stroberi dan vanila." Jongin mengangguk. "suka,"

Keduanya tertawa, dan saling menatap sayang. "kau mau? Aku bisa mengambilnya di mobil sekarang."

"berikan saja lidahmu, aku lebih suka lidahmu" Jongin meremat rambut belakang Baekhyun. Yang lebih tua terkekeh dan menjulurkan lidahnya, disambut bibir Jongin yang menyesapnya dalam. Ia gesekkan giginya ke lidah Baekhyun yang manis. Ia hisapi lidah kekasihnya seolah sedang memakan permen. Baekhyun menggerakkan lidahnya memutar, menjiati kawat gigi Jongin yang selalu dirawat sang pemilik. Ia cumbu bibir Jongin yang bahkan lebih manis dari permen miliknya tadi.

"sayang, aku sudah tegang." Kata Baekhyun setelah melepas ciumannya, wajahnya memelas. Dan Jongin melotot mendengar suara yang seperti rengekan itu. "apa? Begini saja kau sudah tegang! Pantas saja ada yang mengganjal di bokongku," racau Jongin.

"lepas kausmu," perintah Baekhyun, okay, Baekhyun memang suka sekali memerintah seenakanya pada Jongin saat mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"kau juga," Jongin melepas kausnya dan membantu Baekhyun yang sedikit kesusahan karena posisinya yang memangku Jongin.

Baekhyun meneguk ludah saat melihat dada Jongin yang mulus, dihiasi dua tonjolan bewarna coklat kemerahan. "oh, apa aku sudah boleh menandainya?" tanya Baekhyun, tangannya menggerayangi puting Jongin. "BIG NO! Ada ujian renang hari jum'at, bodoh!"

"ck, pelajaran terkutuk itu! Aku benci!"

Jongin menatap Baekhyun heran. "kenapa?"

"tentu saja benci! Aku benci kau membuka kausmu sampai bisa dilihat teman-teman brengsekmu itu! Terlebih ketua kelasmu yang mesum itu," Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya, melihat itu Jongin tertawa keras, ia cubit pipi Baekhyun yang menggemaskan baginya. "Baekhyun sayang, tidak mungkin mereka mau macam-macam denganku. Aku ini dibilang murid paling culun, asal kau tahu. Dan ini karena kawat gigi sialan ini,"

"ish! sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau kawat gigimu itu lucu, oke? Aku sangat menyukainya, terlebih saat teman-temanmu menjauhimu karena ini. Aku senang sekali, Kau tidak boleh melepasanya sampai kita menikah, oke?" kata Baekhyun posesif. Kkk, menikah katanya. Jongin tersenyum remeh.

"ya, ya, ya.. terserah padamu saja, lagipula aku sudah nyaman memakainya." Jongin merasa punggungnya di elus, membuatnya bergerak geli. "hey, dasar!"

"lanjut ya? Aku benar-benar sudah tegang!" Baekhyun mengangkat tubuh Jongin berdiri dan melepas celananya sendiri. Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, ia ikut melepas celana trainingnya dan melemparnya asal. "k-kau benar-benar tegang, Baek!" ujarnya saat melihat sesuatu menyembul dari celana dalam Baekhyun.

"euh.. duduklah lagi" lagi, Baekhyun memerintahnya. Jongin yang sudah telanjang lantas duduk diatas pangkuan Baekhyun yang keadaannya sama.

Ia dapat merasakan milik Baekhyun menekan lubangnya. "enggh.." Dengan tidak sabaran, Baekhyun kemabali mencumbu Jongin. Memberinya ciuman panjang dan panas diikuti gerakan pinggul yang membuat lubang Jongin terasa gatal ingin dimasuki. "..aahh.."

Jongin melepas ciumannya saat milik Baekhyun yang benar-benar sudah mengeras menggesek lubang Jongin lagi. Membuatnya luar biasa terangsang.

"..engh.. B-baek.." Baekhyun berhenti, ia tatap Jongin dengan mata sayunya. Jongin terengah dan mengatur nafas, ia lumat bibir Baekhyun sembari menggerakkan jari lentiknya dari wajah Baekhyun turun ke dadanya, mengelus puting Baekhyun yang menegang.

Jongin melepas ciumannya dan terkekeh,

ia turunkan lagi tangannya ke perut dan berakhir ke milik Baekhyun yang keras dan tegang diantara selangkangannya.

"..engh" leguh Baekhyun pelan, ia tersenyum saat melihat Jongin menggerayangi tubuhnya. Sentuhan lembut Jongin makin mebuatnya mabuk dan gila.

"..ehh..aaah.." Jongin meremas milik Baekhyun dan memijatnya keatas dan kebawah, ia angkat tubuhnya sedikit dan mengarahkan milik Baekhyun ke lubang anusnya. "..a-aahn.." Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat milik Baekhyun bergerak masuk. Baekhyun memegang pinggung Jongin dan membantunya turun perlahan, menenggelamkan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Jongin yang gemetar menahan nikmat.

"aah!" Jongin memekik pelan saat milik Baekhyun seutuhnya telah memenuhi lubangnya, ia melebarkan selangkangannya lebih lebar untuk Baekhyun. "..uhh.. B-baek.."

Baekhyun mulai bergerak, sedikit mendorong pinggulnya keras dan telak membentur pantat Jongin. Miliknya masuk semakin dalam. Ia naik turunkan tubuh Jongin berlawanan dengannya, Jongin mendesah tanpa henti.

"kau suka? Ehnn.."

"ahn! sssh..yaa,"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mencium bibir Jongin untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia gerakkan pinggulnya lebih kasar.

" ...ahh! baek... eugh..ngghhn"

Jongin memeluk leher Baekhyun dan meremati rambutnya, kenikmatan yang diberikan Baekhyun saat bercinta selalu membuatnya melayang. Entah sudah yang berapa kalinya Jongin melakukan hal ini bersama Baekhyun, ia tidak perduli. Cinta Jongin pada Baekhyun sudah terlalu besar, meskipun ia tidak pernah mengatakannya pada kekasihnya itu.

"...kau tahu kan? aku mencintaimu,"

Jongin sudah bisa menebak Baekhyun akan mengatakannya. Baekhyun selalu mengucapkan itu saat mereka berhubungan intim seperti saat ini. Dan Jongin terlalu malu, atau sangat malu mengatakan jawabannya di depan orangnya langsung.

Jongin mendesah keras saat milik Baekhyun berdenyut keras dan bergerak kasar di antara jepitan lubang Jongin. Jongin menggelinjang diatas pangkuan Baekhyun.

"..ahn.."

"a-aku.." Baekhyun semakin menggila untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya keras berkali-kali, membuat tubuh Jongin tersentak naik turun. Jongin peluk tubuh Baekhyun yang mulai basah itu erat, ia menggeram merasakan milik Baekhyun yang keras tengah menghajar lubangnya. Begitu pula Baekhyun, ia agak kesusahan bergerak karena lubang Jongin yang sangat sempit meremas erat miliknya. Namun hal itu malah membuatnya ingin segera klimaks.

"engh.. J-jongin.. a-kuu.."

"aah! Ahnn.. ah.."

PRANG!

Jongin mematung saat mendengar pecahan beling di sebrang kamarnya.

Ia menoleh cepat dan.. WTF! Tirainya terbuka! Jongin lupa menutup tirainya!

"aah.." walau begitu, desahannya tetap mengalun.

Manik Jongin membulat. Diseberang kamar Jongin, Ia dapat melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang melongo di balkon kamarnya. Kalau Jongin tak salah lihat, Pemuda itu tak mengedipkan matanya sama sekali. Pandangan mereka bertemu, dan Jongin berani bersumpah, pasti pemuda itu berpikiran super aneh!

"B-baek! B-baek!" katanya serak, panik. Baekhyun yang masih menggenjot lubang Jongin menatap kekasihnya acuh. "k-kenapa berhenti? Aku mau—"

"A-da yang melihat!" pekik Jongin sembari berdiri dan melepas kontaknya dengan tubuh Baekhyun. Ia meringis, lubangnya sakit sekali.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah jendela yang Jongin lihat barusan dan mendapati pemandangan yang sama. Baekhyun melotot dan cepat-cepat berlari, menarik tirai Jongin agar tertutup.

mereka mematung beberapa saat, berusaha mencerna apa yang telah terjadi.

"a-aku lupa ada tetangga baru yang pindah kesana," kata Jongin cemas. Ia memunguti bajunya dan memakainya kilat, tak perduli walau nanti terbalik atau tidak, begitupula dengan Baekhyun. Entah mengapa, nafsu mereka tiba-tiba lenyap tak bersisia. Yang tertinggal hanya rasa terkejut dan panik telah tertangkap basah berbuat mesum. Atau bisa dibilang SUPER DUPER MESUM.

"b-bagaimana ini? Kita harus bagaimana? Aku takut dia lapor pada ayah dan ibuku!" Jongin mewek dan menatap Baekhyun yang blank. "Katakan sesuatu, bodoh!"

Baekhyun memakai kaus kuningnya dan menatap Jongin ragu. "a-aku rasa kita harus kesana dan menyuruhnya merahasiakan ini," katanya.

"Cepat pakai bajumu, sayang!"

Di saat seperti ini, Baekhyun sempat-sempatnya memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan sayang. Lihat saja setelah ini, jika sampai tetangga baru Jongin itu tidak mau merahasiakan hal ini seperti yang diucapkan Baekhyun dan malah melapor kepada orang tua Jongin. Jongin bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan Baekhyun.. Seumur hidup!

"ayo, Jongin! Cepat!"

"Sebentar, bodoh!"

Dan saat Jongin selesai memakai kausnya, Baekhyun menarik tangannya kasar. Tidak tahu apa selangkangan Jongin sangat sakit sekarang?! Jongin mengumpat dalam hati. BYUN BAEKHYUN!

**END**


End file.
